


A Chance On Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Hot & Heavy: Steve McGarrett, Danny "Danno" Williams, Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eroiica, Erotic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, General, Girls Kissing, Implied Slash, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny woke up & realized that he is lucky, cause he has three people that love him, & he loves him too, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny woke up & realized that he is lucky, cause he has three people that love him, & he loves him too, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams woke feeling satisfied about his life for the first time in months, He some how got involved in a foursome with his partner, & best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, & his co-workers, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Catherine Rollins. It was the best thing that ever happened to him, & wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

 

He felt a touch in his hair, a nip to his nipple, & he gasped, as he felt something warm on his cock, & his nipples were being tugged on each, He groaned, as he was being devoured. "Shhhhh, **_Baby_** , We are just get our "treat", Before we get breakfast", he said whispering seductively, as he licked the outer shell of his ear, & teased it by sticking out his tongue, & circling it, while teasingly licking it, & then nibbling on it, Danny gasped, as he jolted upwards, cause he felt his slit of his penis, being poked, & pried open, Kono had to keep him down.

 

CATHERINE !!!", The Loudmouth Detective shouted out in response, The Ex-Surfer said with a wicked smirk seductively, "We can't help it, If we find you so tasty, **_Stud_** ", Her & Steve decided to devour him on his top half, while the brunette beauty takes care of the rest. Then, When Danny was able to think, He got to have his fun with them, & they all laid back in a messy tangle of limbs, & all of them where enjoying the bliss, that has surrounded them.

 

When they were able to move, they headed for the shower, where round is gonna occur, when they were done, They changed the sheets, & got back into bed & snuggled against each other, "What has you thinking this early in the morning ?", Steve asked of curiosity, & concern, The Five-O Commander hates to see him troubled, or hurt by something, He just wants his blond adonis very happy, cause if he is happy, & then he is happy. Danny was touched by this, & the former New Jersey native answered as a response.

 

"I am just thinking that I am so lucky, I mean you guys love me & faults & all, I...", he swallowed the emotion back, that was threatening to come up. The Blond composed himself, & said, "It's nice to feel love for a change, & to be appreciated", Steve, Kono, & Catherine cursed Rachel, & cursed her for putting their lover through all the hell, that he had to endure in the past. "Loving you was easy, You have such a big heart, It took time, But you fit all of us into it", Kono said, as she kissed his forehead, Danny loves it, when she does that.

 

"Also, You have a hot body is definitely a bonus", Catherine waggling her eyebrows at him, which made everyone laugh, & Danny blushed a little bit. "A hot body, & so good with your kids, We love them as our own, You know that you are family, We would do anything for you, Right ?", "I know, Just thanks for taking a chance on me", "Welcome", His lovers replied in unison, & they settled in for the next couple of hours, & slept, til they are ready to start the day.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
